


The Art of who she is

by xyadrin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Original Character(s), Park Chanyeol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyadrin/pseuds/xyadrin
Summary: A sex addicted worker gets sent to her companies firm in South Korea after getting in trouble one night for sleeping around, there she ends up working for SM and meets her perfect boy toy Oh Sehun, But what happens when a friendly Chanyeol decides to help her get rid of her addiction?





	1. life's easy

"I guess I should start by defending myself. I am not some girl who goes around sleeping with strangers. I have a good job, good friends, a good life. Why am I here? I'm not sure of that myself...I, unlike many of you here today am completely fine. So I'll just see myself out now, I hope you all resolve your problems" 

Rae smiled smugly and stood up from her metal chair. 

"Sit."

"Yes ma'am"

She didn't know why she had just called her ma'am, or why she sat down faster than she could've imagined. Something about Sister Lloraines gaze made her feel guilty of everything she had ever done.

"Please ignore what Rae had just said. She needs the lords help as much as the rest of us. So we will go around and introduce ourselves properly this time." 

Rae sighed and looked at the middle aged nun smiling softly at everyone. Therapy group... Who would've thought she'd end up here? She didn't have a problem. Did she? Apparently Dr. Rasmussen thought so. He's responsible for her being here anyways. So what if she hadn't had a real relationship? She's had plenty of fun without one. 

Rae fought the urge to roll her eyes as a man described himself as a coffee addict. Why was he even here? The whole scene was ridiculous. A bunch of lowlifes who have either mental or physical problems come seek the wisdom of the church and hand of God instead of going to an actual therapist. Rae tried not to scoff as she looked around the empty church room. It was dull unlike the rest of the building. It was more of a cleared out storage room than a therapy room. 

"Rae your turn, please introduce yourself and tell us why you're here" 

Rae stood up again and looked at the floor. She had never really been ashamed of her problem. Was it a problem? She didn't think so.  "My name is Rashel and I am a sex addict"

******

"I am never going back there again! you should've seen the look on all of them. Especially that coffee guy he judged me extra hard. I think he even laughed a bit."

"Just think of it this way, first step to getting rid of any addiction is to admit  you have one"

"You've been getting on my nerves lately"

She heard Soo-ah laugh on the other end of the call and felt like smacking her. For a best friend she wasn't exactly supportive. 

"Anyways where are you? The meeting is about to start"

"Hmm I'm right in front of the building"

Rae walked up to the grey skyscraper and took out her I.D card showing it to the security guard. "You! You're late!"  Soo-ah ran up to them and grabbed her wrist. "Jeremy! You know who Rae is stop checking her I.D card!" 

"It's just part of the job. Do you want me to get fired?" Soo-ah waved him off and pulled Rae into the building. "You're ten minutes late. Do you realize Derek has been trying to find ways to fire you since he caught you and his son doing it in his office?!" Rae grinned. It was worth it. She was pushed into the elevator "well good luck! Fighting!" Soo-ah grinned. Rae raised an eyebrow she could never get used to that phrase. She never knew how to respond. The elevator doors closed and she was alone. Her mind went back to Derek's son. He was exactly her type, tall, blonde with blue eyes and a jawline to kill. Someone she wouldn't mind hooking up with twice. 

The elevator came to a halt and the steel doors opened slowly. "Oh! Jordan hi" he nodded keeping his poker face "you haven't called me back. Why?" 

"Because... Well we.... It was..."

"I like you Rae. I don't want you as just a booty call" 

Oh god, shut up. Rae looked down the hall where the meeting was and sighed "Jordan as much as I want to talk about this. I have a meeting to go" she pushed past him and ducked her head as she ran into the conference room. 

"Rae so glad you could join us..." Taylor one of the interns muttered rolling her eyes. "You're late." Derek stood up his dark eyebrows furrowing as he glared at her. Rae quietly took a seat as he went to turn off the lights and start the presentation. "Lately album sales have been dropping. Kids these days never want the physical copies everything is digital these days. The company still makes a good profit from concerts and merchandise but everyone these days just downloads the music illegally"

Rae sighed and settled in her seat. She downloaded music illegally, everyone did. Who cares. "Anyone have any idea how we can fix this? Huh?"

"We could make the album covers more appealing" a girl Rae didn't know answered quietly. "Any other ridiculously obvious ideas?" 

Great. He was in a bad mood. "We could do packages include other merchandise with it?" 

"Any ideas that doesn't include us losing money?" There was a long pause before he slammed his hand on the wooden desk causing everyone to jump. "Forget it. You've all frustrated me. Get out" Rae looked at his hairy knuckles in disgust they were the same color as his dark hair. Nothing like Jordan. She wondered if he had gotten his good genes from his mom. 

Everyone stood up and left the room awkwardly. "Rashel. Stay" Rae flinched and looked at the old guy. "How's Jordan?"

"How should I know he's your son?" 

"I just figured since you and him seem to be sexually intimate you would know" 

"It was just a one time thing sir, it won't happen again"

"I really don't like you"

"I know sir."

He crossed his arms and nodded towards the door. "Go. But stay away from my son, he's serious about you and I know you're not, I know the rumors about you and I don't need him in that type of mess he has more important things to worry about."

"Got it" Rae sighed and walked out of the room suddenly getting a headache. "Rae, how'd it go?" Sooh-Ah walked over to her. "Terrible I need a drink and a tall guy grinding up against me."

Soo-ah grinned linking her arm around her. "Say no more. I'll take you out tonight and you can find a guy or two to follow home." Rae snorted looking at her friend "I wasn't supposed to have sex" Sooh-ah laughed "sex is good releases emorphins and all that scientific shit" 

"You idiot it's endorphins" 

"Well whatever, let's just go out tonight."

"Fine." Rae let go of her hand and went to her cube of an office annoyed. It wasn't an addiction. It wasn't. She was going to go out tonight and have fun like always. She turned on her computer a porn site immediately popping up. "Shit shit" she jumped trying to cancel it as fast as she could. She needed to be more careful. 

"I do not have a problem."

*******

"One more!" Rae yelled. 

"Are you sure you don't have a drinking problem?" Rae rolled her eyes and looked at Soo-ah "no, now to the dance floor!" Rae stood up from the bar walking to the dance floor, club music pounded in her ears as lasers and different spotlights hit her face. Sweat had already started dripping from the back of her neck due to all the bodies. 

She straightened her small dress and narrowed her eyes trying to look for tonight's victim. The guys tonight were all average nothing too special. She had never aimed too high anyways. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist tightly pulling her against his chest. 

"Rae was it?" The stranger pressed his lips against her neck and bit softly. Rae tilted her head to see his face and pulled away "Coffee guy!" He grinned and pulled her back into his grasp. "When I heard about your addiction I thought how strong you were"

"Did you?"

He nodded his hands tracing down her back until he reached her butt. "I don't know if I can help your addiction but..." His hand slowly started rubbing her backside and she cringed. He was definitely not her type. Coffee guy rubbed himself against her leg and groaned as he bit down on her collarbone "I can satisfy those needs for you tonight" 

Ew. Rae pushed him off and slapped him in the face causing his jaw to drop. "Just because I'm a sex addict doesn't mean I sleep with just anyone asshole. I have a type and it's not your ugly ass. Leave me alone you reek of gas station coffee" 

His face changed at the last comment and he yelled in frustration "why you little..." He raised his hand to hit her before another hand stopped him. "What part of leave her alone didn't you get?" 

Rae spun around and groaned "Jordan why are you here?" Jordan shoved the guy away and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I came to check on you."

"Well you're not my boyfriend so you don't need to. For the last time I'm not interested in a relationship" She shrugged him off and started walking away. "Fine" he muttered as he grabbed her and pulled her away from the dance floor and to an empty corner of the club. "Let go of me!"

Rae pulled but he didn't budge, instead he shoved her against one of the walls and pressed himself against her. "If I can't have you then at least let me touch you" he hands immediately went to her waist as he pressed his mouth roughly against hers. Electricity sparked through her veins as the familiar feeling of adrenaline came to her. 

Rae groaned and pulled him closer jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist. Jordan responded by biting down on her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. "Let's go" he groaned as she grinded against him.

"Where?"

"My place" she shook her head. Too intimate. Especially with Jordan. "Office?" Rae nodded gasping for breath as he set her down and pulled her out of the club.


	2. A new man

Her body felt sore.

 

But that was always a given after sex. Rae groaned and opened her eyes. Someone was nudging her and it was disturbing her peace. 

"Wake up! Jordan I swear to god all your inheritance will be gone" Jordan was lying on top of her sleeping quietly with a leg around her waist. They were naked. "Derek!" She shoved Jordan off of her and grabbed his shirt quickly putting it on. 

Jordan stood up quietly not seeming to care for his dad's presence. "Dad keep it down" he groaned. "You! You're fired!" He pointed at Rae. "You! Go home and put on some clean clothes! Now!" Derek stormed out of the office and Rae sighed. She was screwed. "I'll talk to him don't worry." Jordan muttered walking out of the room. 

Soo-ah came in shoving Jordan. "Did he just fire you?!" Rae shrugged "Jordan said he's gonna talk to him." Soo-ah nodded and shook her head. "you might not want to go out. There's at least a dozen people outside the office trying to see what's going on. This company is so nosy." 

Rae groaned and kicked a chair. "It's ok I have extra clothes in my car I'll go get them for you" Soo-ah muttered and left the room. She was such a good friend. Rae had to get her a thank you gift or something. 

She waited patiently trying to clean up the mess they had made the night before. "When did we even knock this over?" She muttered picking up a pile of pencils. The door quietly opened and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Soo-ah hurry come in." 

Soo-Ah came in but not alone, Derek and Jordan followed behind. "What's going on?" 

"Jordan and I have been speaking and.... I'm not firing you" Derek grumbled. "I thought about lowering your pay and throwing you back into the mail room but your friend gave me another option" he nodded towards Soo-ah. 

"And that option is..?"

He cleared his throat "I don't want you around my son. At all. This company works with various other entertainment and production companies. We have a branch out in South Korea who works for SM entertainment. Soo-ah was planning to go but insisted you go in her place."

Rae shook her head "I don't speak korean"

"There are english speakers within every big company"

"Besides Rae, don't lie. I've been teaching her Korean since we met" Soo-ah muttered earning a glare. Traitor. She can forget about her thank you gift. 

"It's that or the mail room. In Korea you will continue working with album and promotional sales and we will be paying for your accommodations." 

Rae raised an eyebrow "seriously? Wow you must hate me a lot." 

Derek nodded "I do. So what do you say?" Rae chewed on her bottom lip. Korea? Out of all places? Soo-ah answered for her "she'll do it! Don't worry now you two need to leave so she can get dressed properly" she shoved the two men and closed the door. 

"SOUTH KOREA SOO-AH HOW COULD YOU?" 

Soo-ah rolled her eyes. "It's just temporary and it's better pay than the mail room." Rae shook her head "I won't do it." 

"Korea is beautiful, and there are many attractive men there" 

"Not my type"

"How do you know? Besides you're like five guys away from sleeping with every guy in this building. Aren't you tired of seeing the same faces every day?" 

She was, but she didn't want to go so far away. "You'll love it. Trust me. I miss it there" 

"Then you go."

Soo-ah shook her head and handed her a pair of jeans and a blouse. "You need to go. Besides I heard Jordan bought you a promise ring" 

Rae cringed "when do I leave?"

****

"Please stay seated until the plane has fully landed. Thank you and Welcome to South Korea" 

The flight attendant smiled sweetly after her announcement and went back to her seat. Rae groaned. That was the longest flight of her life. Her butt was completely asleep. She stood up and stretched feeling all her bones crack at once. 

"Not looking forward to the flight back home.." She muttered grabbing her bags. 

Rae walked around Incheon airport trying to dodge the millions of people crowding around. Why was it so full? They were all young too. Girls and Boys around her age most of them looked like they were under thirty years old. She shoved past people trying to hold on to her luggage. Derek had told her he had arranged for someone to pick her up. 

As if on cue her phone started ringing "Soo-ah"

"Oh good, your company phone works. How was the flight? It must've sucked. Have you picked where you're staying yet? Remember it has to be inside the company budget. Which I wouldn't worry to much about. Rae? Are you even listening?"

Rae couldn't respond, as the crowd suddenly started yelling and people started shoving against one another. She didn't care all she could focus on was the group of guys that had come out of one of the terminals, most of them had sunglasses or hoodies on and kept their heads ducked down. 

Except for one, her jaw dropped as he came closer to her. He was ideal. Tall very tall, Strong jawline, dark hair, clear skin, broad shoulders, and a nice figure. her eyes traveled down to his pants. Yup. He was an ideal size down there. Not her type, but definitely ideal, He was the definition of tall dark and handsome. "Soo-ah" she muttered into the phone. "What? What is it?"  

"I think I'm gonna like it here."

"Why? what happened?"

"I think I found my next toy"

"That fast?! You just landed. Rae you seriously should think over about this addiction. I was wrong,too much sex is bad. Try finding a therapy group there ok? I'll give that nun your cell so she can call and help you" 

Rae hung up. Soo-ah was just blabbering now. "Rashel?" Rae turned to see a women holding up a sign with her name on it. "My name is Jiwon I'm from SM entertainment and I'll be helping you get settled here in Korea." Rae smiled back but then remembered the guy. "Wait!" She grabbed Jiwon "who's that guy?"

Jiwon narrowed her eyes trying to see past the crowd "oh! That's Oh Sehun, he's part of our company. You'll probably be seeing a lot of him. His group is very popular these days." Group? "Group?" She repeated her thoughts. Jiwon nodded and started walking towards the parking lot "Exo, very popular kpop group. You'll learn more about them later. You worked on promotions and album sales right?" 

Rae nodded as they walked to a black mustang. "Then you'll have to learn about them either way" she laughed softly and helped her put her bags in the back. "You're picking where to stay right?" Rae nodded "yeah um... I can't remember the name of the building but I did hear Exo stayed there"

"Oh really? Why there?" Rae shrugged awkwardly "it was one of the options my boss gave me" Jiwon nodded accepting it "some of our staff lives there too so you'll be around many coworkers" she smiled getting in the car. Rae got in the passenger seat and nodded "can't wait." 

They drove in silence, mainly because she was still trying remember every single korean word and phrase learned. She had become pretty good at it when Soo-ah had decided to stop talking to her in English and only speak in Korean for four straight months. It was hell, but it has helped her learn the language faster. "We're here." Jiwon pulled up to the dark building and got out. 

"Sometimes there are fans out here so don't be scared if you see strangers in the middle of the night staring at the building" Rae nodded grabbing her bags. They walked in silence inside the building. "Wait right here and I'll get the landlord" Jiwon walked away leaving Rae alone.. The door to the building suddenly opened and two guys walked in quickly with their hoodies over their heads. 

Rae lost her balance and almost fell as one of them walked right into her. "Sorry" he muttered gripping her arm so she wouldn't fall. his eyes covered thanks to his sunglasses. "Jongin be more careful" the other guy said before both of them walked towards the elevator and disappeared. "Rae" she turned and saw Jiwon walking towards her with a man beside her. "This is your new landlord SangYu" 

Rae bowed politely and smiled "pleasure to meet you" he smiled back and took out a pair of keys "unfortunately the only dorm we have left is right under a group from the company so it will cost more." Rae shrugged "it's fine, my company is paying my accommodations" he nodded. "You do have a work visa correct?" Rae nodded 

"Alright, then please follow me so we can talk about payment arrangements, contracts and all that boring stuff" he laughed. Rae nodded again and smiled, he was nice. At least he didn't seem rude like her old landlords. 

******

"Lease agreement section eighty Verse four..." Rae couldn't hear anymore. It was all so boring. "Yes I agree" she muttered her eyes slowly closing. SangYu sighed and looked through the paperwork "you must be tired from traveling just sign these two and we'll call it a day" Rae hurriedly grabbed a pen and signed before standing up. 

"Thank you so much. I will be going now" she took the copies of her contract and grabbed her keys walking out of the room. That had taken forever she had planned to find that Oh Sehun guy tonight but she was too tired. Even for sex. She made her way to her floor and yawned. She was passing out she could feel her limbs growing weaker and her eyes closing against her will. 

"Just a few more steps..." She muttered her eyes fully closed now. "Fuck it" she let herself drop on the floor, in the middle of the hallway and grinned softly. 

Even the floor was comfy. She had slept on hallway floors plenty of times usually when a partner of hers kicked her out before their wife or girlfriend came home and she didn't have a ride back. 

She'll just see her dorm tomorrow.


	3. First day of work

Chanyeol sighed, He couldn't sleep and he had training all day tomorrow. All he could do was walk around the building with Sehun who couldn't sleep either. 

 

"what if we take sleeping pills?" Chanyeol shook his head. "We might oversleep" Sehun nodded and sighted shoving his hands inside his pockets. "I wish we could go get some fresh air." Chanyeol nodded. They couldn't, but it was a nice thought. They walked down the hall before Sehun nudged him "theres a person sleeping there" Chanyeol looked up and slowed his walking down. "Should we wake her up?" 

He shrugged, "she's probably drunk it's the only reason I can think of for sleeping in the middle of the hallway" they reached the girl and stood awkwardly looking at her. "What if she's sick?" That was an option too. He scratched his head confused and crouched down to see her better. "She seems to be breathing normal" 

He felt Sehun take a step back beside him. "What if she's a stalker?" He whispered annoyance creeping in his voice. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow "if she is, she's on the wrong floor anyways" he laughed. Sehun grabbed him and pulled him up. "We should just go. We can't risk it" Chanyeol bit his lip and looked down at the girl, she looked so peaceful. She was pretty too, her lips were naturally red and her eyelashes were long enough create shadows on her cheekbones. Her skin looked soft like velvet and there was a sweet scent coming off of her.

 "Chanyeol?" Chanyeol snapped out of it and looked at Sehun. "huh? oh.. yeah Let's go" he took off his sweater quickly and put it on top of her. "She might get cold" he muttered as if that was a good enough excuse. Sehun gave him a weird glance before yawning and shrugging. "Let's go now" 

Chanyeol grimaced letting Sehun pull him towards the elevators. She didn't look like a fan and it was bothering him.

***********

(Rae POV)

"Ya! Ya! Wake up!" 

Rae groaned and opened her eyes, it was Jiwon. "Why are you sleeping here? Your place is right over there?" Rae waved her off and closed her eyes again. "Five more minutes" she whispered. She heard Jiwon mutter something under her breath before being smacked on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" 

Rae sat up rubbing her head, "I said I'll help you settle in. Not babysit you. Now hurry up and go shower and put your clothes away. You have to go to work in one hour" Rae groaned and stood up. She didn't ask to be helped settle in either but she felt like Jiwon would smack her again if she said that. She grabbed her bags and walked to her apartment opening the door slowly. 

The place was huge, the floor was wooden and the living room was complimented with a wide window that showed the streets and parks in front of her. The kitchen already had a fridge, but no stove. She didn't cook much anyways. "This building is really made up of dorms for people with more than three living in it. It might get lonely here" Rae shook her head. "Nope it's perfect." Jiwon helped her take her bags to one of the rooms and then sighed "alright I'll be back in an hour to take you to work, we'll have to see if you can get a drivers license here or not" 

Rae nodded "sounds good I'll see you in one hour then" Jiwon smiled and left leaving her alone. Sehun would probably be at the office. Jiwon said she'd be seeing a lot of him. Rae could already feel her body craving his touch. She had to make a good impression today. She needed to get him to notice her. 

"Oh Sehun will be mine by tonight" she muttered determined.

******

"Here are you work schedules, lunch break hours, work visa info and the company will also pay for the travel insurance. You will be receiving a new phone with a Korean code and you are expected to show up on time everyday, no exceptions."

"What if I'm dying?"

"Fine. Some exceptions, as for your drivers license we will work on that for now you can take any type of public transportation. Your office will be with the rest of the sales staff on the third flour." 

"Where do the groups rehearse?"

"Rehearsal rooms are on the second floor, or basement depending on the schedule. You are not allowed to disturb them, not even the young trainees, you are here for work and work only. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good" the women gave Rae her set of paper work and dismissed her. She was so bossy. She walked towards the elevator and groaned. She missed home already. "Hold the elevator!" Rae shoved her hand between to the closing door and they stopped. "Thanks" he muttered breathless. The guy was cute and short, he was wearing a normal set of jeans and a black T-shirt. "What floor are you going on?" 

"Third."

"Ok I'm going to second floor" he nodded pressing the button first, Rae raised an eyebrow. Wasn't second floor for idol groups? "What's your name?" The guy turned to look at her shocked "you don't know?" Rae turned and looked at the elevator doors. "If I knew I wouldn't be asking would I?" The guy nodded and shrugged "Baekhyun" 

"From what group?"

"Exo? You really don't know?" he asked sounding offended.

Exo? Rae froze and looked at Baekhyun "So you know Sehun?" 

"Why? Are you a fan?" 

She shook her head "how can I be a fan if I've never heard your music"  Baekhyun looked confused and she didn't blame him. "Do....you want to?" He asked sounding more confused than ever. Rae shook her head "not really" Baekhyun scoffed looking offended. "I wasn't going to show you anyways" Rae laughed "alright"

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened "your name?" Baekyun asked "Rae" 

"XIUMINNN!" He yelled ignoring her response as he walked out of the elevator to greet another guy. The elevators closed just as Sehun showed up. Rae's heart sped up and she felt the familiar feeling of adrenaline pounding inside her. Should she stop the elevator? Before she could decide the doors closed and she was being brought up to the third floor. She really needed to make up her mind quicker. 

The doors opened again and she got out looking at the rows of desks and workers on each of them. Rae looked down at her number and sighed "desk number twelve. This is going to be a long day"

***********

"Did you get a call from sister Lorraine that?"

"Yup. Thank you for that" 

"I'm just worried I was searching up your.... Addiction on the Internet and if you're not careful you can get all types of different diseases"

"It's fine"

"No it's not fine, Rae you need to take care of yourself better"

"Did you call to annoy me? Besides Im changing my game up a little this time I'm just focusing on one guy"

"That's hardly believable" 

Rae walked around her room in her bra and underwear ready to go to bed. Her legs ached and her head hurt. "Believe it" she muttered picking up a black hoodie. When had she bought this? The design on the front was weird, she brought the fabric to her nose and cringed. It smelled like it was drowned in men's cologne. "Oh Sehun is his name. Cool name huh? It flows on the tongue nicely. Can't wait till I'm screaming that at the top of my lungs"

"Ok, Ew. I'm hanging up now, and throwing my breakfast away. I've lost my appetite. Goodnight"

Rae laughed "good morning Soo-ah" she hung up the phone and fell back on the bed. "Bed time" she sighed. Rae sat up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "What....is.... That?" Her whole body reacted and she jumped on the couch screaming at the top of her lungs. The spider was huge and crawling slowly towards her. She had to kill it but she didn't know how. Shoe! 

No. The body would stick and she'd have to wash it. Toilet Paper? Napkins? That meant having to feel it squish. "STAY THERE!" She shrieked the spider crawled closer and she screamed louder. The door to her apartment suddenly opened and a guy came in. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" She yelled while switching from the spider to the guy. 

"I heard yelling! What's going on?! Are you ok?!" Rae shrieked as the spider crawled closer and the guy followed her gaze to it. He walked inside and grabbed a magazine off her coffee table and slammed it on top of the spider crushing it. Rae stopped yelling and glared at him. "Ya! Who are you to walk into someone's house like that?!"

"Ya? You look younger than me!" He yelled back "you were screaming as if someone was murdering you so me being the nice guy I am decided to see if everything was ok." He was right. She had probably woken up the whole building. She looked him over, messy hair, big ears, too tall, not her type.

"Get out" she muttered. He looked at her shocked. "You're not going to say thank you?" Rae looked at the magazine and her lips curled in disgust "thank you for what? Spider blood all over my floor?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair "At least you're not a stalker then" 

"What?"

"Nothing" he raised his hands in defeat and grabbed napkins off the kitchen counter. He picked up the magazine and wiped the floor with the napkins. "There, happy?" He walked to the trash can and threw it away. "Goodnight neighbor" he smiled softly and started for the door.

"Wait...." She muttered. He stopped and turned around to face her. "Yes?"  Rae looked at the trash can awkwardly "take that out. I don't want it in my house" his jaw dropped slight and he laughed. "you have arms do it yourself"

She looked at him and he looked back before he rolled his eyes and walked back over to the trashcan and grabbed the bag. "Anything else?"

"Shut the door on the way out" the guy sighed and left shutting the door. 

"Thank you..." She muttered feeling a bit guilty. He didn't hear, but at least she said it. 

That counted... right?


	4. breaking and entering?

Ya... 

 

Who did she think she was? That hallway spider fearing girl. Chanyeol couldn't help but grin at the thought. She acted as if that spider was the end of the world. It was sort of cute, that bra was cute too. He fought the urge to grin. Her personality though.... He never really liked that strong demanding type he always like cute girls who made him feel shy. That was his type. 

Then why was he grinning like an idiot because of that encounter? is it because she was stupid? "what are you thinking so hard about?" Suho threw a pillow at him. Chanyeol grinned "nothing. I'm actually a bit tired so I'll be going to sleep early." He jumped off the couch and left the living room. 

He was going to have to find more ways to talk to her. 

*******

(Rae's POV)

"OHHH SEHUNNN" she repeated slowly, the old women raised an eyebrow "is he that fellow from Nct?" Rae looked at her shocked. Why was she even working here? She turned to the other desk next to her "do you know..."

"SHH!"

"But I...."

"SHH! You might do things differently where you're from but I come here to work. Not chat." 

"I was just gonna ask if you know what the date is" she lied and pouted at the guy. He didn't answer her as he went back to typing on his computer. This was too boring, she didn't even know about any of these groups. How was she supposed to pitch promoting event ideas? Rae stood up "if anyone asks Im going taking my lunch break"

"Shh!"

Rae glared at him and walked to the elevator. "What a grumpy man." There was no one in that room she wanted to sleep with. Except maybe one of the interns. The elevator went down to the second floor and opened "oh! it's Exo's number one fan" Baekhyun grinned entering the elevator.  He put his hands on the doors until Sehun came in. Rae's eyes widened as he came close to her. 

Thousands of fantasies suddenly filled her mind as she took in his scent and looked up at his jawline "Sehun-ah this girl was asking for you yesterday" Sehun looked at her confused before snapping his fingers "hallway girl!" What? Baekhyun looked between the two confused "what are you saying?" 

Sehun pointed at her "she was sleeping in the middle of the hallway back at our dorms building" Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at her "you know where we live?" Rae was at a loss for words. Sehun was really something to look at, she couldn't think of her old tricks she used on guys to get them to sleep with her. 

"You know where we live?" Baekhyun repeated sounding suspicious. Rae blinked and looked at him "I live in that building" she muttered feeling awkward now. This was not how she imagined her first encounter with Sehun would be. The elevator doors opened and she got out thankful that she had an escape. 

"Stay away from her" she heard Baekhyun whisper before the doors shut. Great. She just ruined it. Rae    
closed her eyes and sighed. "Lunch break?" She opened them to see the spider killing guy in front of her. He was wearing a long black sweater and had a guitar case strapped to his back  "Leave me alone" she glared walking towards the front doors. "You never did say thank you" he followed behind.

Rae didn't respond, she really didn't need someone like him bothering her right now she needed to think of new ways to get to Sehun. She walked outside and everyone waiting outside started screaming. 

"OPPA!" 

"CHANYEOL-SHI" 

"Chanyeol you look handsome today"

Rae turned to see the guy smiling awkwardly before backing away and into the building again. Chanyeol? That was his name? She looked at the group of girls and walked over to them "do you guys know Exo's Sehun?"  Their eyes brightened and they nodded excitedly. "Sehun Oppa is so cute, are you a fan of exo too? Is he your bias?"

She was about to say no but ended up nodding. "He's really popular. I personally like Yixing" she didn't care, Rae smiled and walked away. What was she thinking? An idol? She should just stick to what she's been doing. 

She'll have to go to a club tonight. 

**********

(Chanyeols POV)

"How long are we going to wait?"

Chanyeol shushed him and kicked Kais shoes."She should be home soon it's almost midnight" Kai groaned and laid against the hallway wall. Chanyeol fought the urge to kick him again sometimes he really acted like one of the youngest. He looked at her door and grimaced. What if something happened?

"What did you say you needed back?" Kyungsoo said leaning against Kai tired. "....my sweater" they both turned to look at him "how did she get it in the first place?" Chanyeol coughed loudly and stood up. "That doesn't matter right now I just need it back" Kai stood up and walked to her door turning the knob. "Oh... It's opened..." Kyungsoo shook his head and got up "no. We are not breaking and entering. We'll get caught" 

"Who said we were breaking anything?" Chanyeol nodded at Kai to open the door. Kai opened it and the three walked inside. "If anyone catches us we're screwed. I can see the headlines now" Kyungsoo muttered. Chanyeol bit his lip and shrugged, oh well. They were already inside. He walked towards the bedrooms and found hers. It was boring, a few clothes lying around, an unmade bed, and a laptop. The place smelled like her perfume though, it made thinking harder. 

Chanyeol carefully walked around the room and spotted the sweater. It was thrown in the far corner of the room by a trash can. "Guys I found it!" He yelled. "Good lets get out of here!" He heard Kyungsoo yell back "I'm about to have a heart attack." Chanyeol went to pick it up before noticing there was only one thing in the trashcan. It was a small dark blue notebook. Something told him not to pick it up but it was just trash, how could someone get mad at that? 

He made up his mind and grabbed it tucking it under his sweater and walked out of the room. "Let's go" He nodded. Kai came from the kitchen "she has no food at all. How does she even survive?" 

"You went through her pantry?"

"Your sweater might've been in there"

Chanyeol pretended to smack him and turned around accidentally knocking over a glass vase from the coffee table. He watched in horror as it fell to the ground shattering into a million pieces. "Now we're breaking and entering" Kyungsoo ran to shut the front door quickly. "Guys what do I do?!" Chanyeol yelled his eyes widening. Kai ran back to the kitchen and came back with a broom. "Clean it! He threw the broom. 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo quickly cleaned it up and threw the pieces in a small plastic bag. "Let's get out of here before we break something else" Chanyeol felt his palms get sweaty and his heart pounding. What if she noticed? Would she know it was him? He couldn't risk that. "We need to replace it" 

"What?" Kai and Kyungsoo said at the same time. "If she notices it missing she'll tell the landlord to check the security camera and she'll know it was us" Kyungsoo ran a hand through his hair "aish.... Ok it's obvious she's not coming home tonight so let's go back to the dorm and see if we have any similar vases" Chanyeol nodded and they walked out of the small dorm.

*****

(Rae's Pov)

"Rashel... Wow what a weird name for such a pretty face" the drunk guy laughed in her face, his breath causing her to cringe. Not her type. She pushed him away and walked towards the bar. Maybe she wasn't drunk enough. 

Rae sat on a bar stool and waited for the bartender. "Rough day?" She turned to see a guy smiling at her, "you could say that" he sat beside her and grinned "you know what helps?" He looked at the bartender and nodded at him. Two bottles of Soju quickly made their way to him and he gave her one of them. "Cheers" she smiled and nodded as she took a sip. 

The drink made its way down her throat burning it in a familiarly pleasant way. "So what brings someone as pretty as you to South Korea?" Rae rolled her eyes and smiled at the cheesy comment. "Work" she answered simply. "What kind of work?"

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, she liked his confidence and the fact that he was tall was a plus. He could be her type. "Did you really come to a bar to chat about someone's job?" He grinned and held up his hands in defeat "you caught me. I'm looking for a pretty lady to take home tonight" 

"Don't you think you're being a bit too honest now?" 

He shrugged "does it offend you?" Rae shook her head and took another drink her head starting to get fuzzy. "So what do you say?" He winked. Rae nodded and smirked "you're lucky that you found this pretty lady" He laughed and stood up pulling her out of the chair.

 "that I am. Don't worry I'll take good care of you" 


	5. journals

"I'm sorry Chanyeol but we couldn't find any glass vases" Suho said looking at him with a disappointed look.

  

He sighed running his hands over his face. Baekhyun turned to Kai and Kyungsoo "why did you guys even go into someone's house uninvited?" They didn't answer. Suho and Xiumin turned to look at Chanyeol for an explanation but he stretched "It's four in the morning. I'm going to bed, you guys should too." Kai and Kyungsoo looked at each other and nodded.

"Are you going to sleep?" Suho stopped and asked him. Chanyeol shook his head "not yet.." he nodded and walked away. Chanyeol groaned and laid down on the couch. What was he supposed to do now? He remembered the blue notebook and sat up grabbing his black sweater. He looked at the hard cover and bit his lip. Should he read it? It was trash, she couldn't possibly care. 

He opened it slowly and immediately saw writing on the first page. 

\- Only writing because Sister Lloraine told me it helped get my thoughts in order and also I don't want to go to hell for disobeying a nun 

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile. She was something else. 

-What can I say? Or write... My emotions are everywhere. I've been thinking a lot about my addiction lately. Is it wrong? I am scared to think it is. I don't know how to fix it. I don't think I want to. My whole lfe I grew up thinking love isn't real, and I still stand by that. Love is just another form of addiction you have for someone else. It Isn't real. We're all just addicts here.

That was it for the first page. What addiction was it? she said she didn't believe in love... Chanyeol looked around him to see if anyone had woken up and decided to flip to the next page only two words were written on it 'Oh Sehun' he felt his eyebrows furrow "is she a fan or something?" He muttered to himself feeling slightly annoyed. He flipped to the second page and was relieved to see more writing

-today there was a spider, but that's not important right now it's the creep who ran into my house and killed it for me. I should've said thank you, but I didn't know how. He wasn't my type actually he turned me off. That's a good thing right? I can't be focusing on so many guys. 

Ouch. Chanyeol sighed. He shouldn't have kept reading. He closed the notebook and laid back down on the couch. He didn't know why he cared so much. He hadn't even had a proper conversation with her, it didn't seem like she wanted one though. "Addiction" he whispered quietly. What was her addiction? Drugs? Alcohol? Curiosity filled his head as he played with the edges of the notebook. He brought the notebook to his face and opened it to the fifth page 

-I quit 

Sixth page 

-this is stupid writing down my emotions isn't going to help my sex addiction. Tonight I'm throwing this stupid thing out and going out. I don't care anymore. 

Chanyeol went to the seventh page and flipped through the rest of it, all blank. She didn't write anymore. He threw the notebook on the ground. Sex addiction? He somehow felt awkward just thinking of it. He definitely didn't expect that one. If she wrote go out tonight did she mean...? Chanyeol jumped off the couch grabbing his black sweater and ran to the door, if she wrote that tonight that meant she was out looking for a guy to... He stopped his thoughts and quietly left the apartment. 

Once he was outside he ran as fast as he could to her dorm. 

******  
(Rae's POV)

She woke up to the smell of alcohol and sex. A very familiar smell. Rae groaned her throat burning from the overuse of whisky. Oh right, memories of last night came flooding back in. The club, the drinking, the guy. She turned her head to see him lying beside her completely naked and fast asleep. Rae slowly sat up feeling her muscles tighten at the movement.

Her arms were slightly bruised as well as her hips and thighs, she brought her finger to her lips and cringed, they were swollen in the corner of her mouth were two cuts. How rough was he? She usually preferred passionate lovers rather than rough ones. She hated being bruised up. Rae spotted her clothes on the floor, it had been a mini black dress that was tight enough to kill her. She didn't feel like wearing that. She stood up and grabbed one of the guys shirts and put it on. 

Rae grabbed her bag and started walking out of the room before she heard "you're leaving just like that?" She froze and cursed under her breath. She forced a smiled and turned to face him "I'd love to stay but I have work so I need to get going" he motioned for her to shut up "I don't care if you leave I was hoping you'd be gone once I woke up. I was asking if your leaving just like that because you're taking my shirt" 

Rae looked down and grimaced "right, I just... That dress is too tight and I'm-" he groaned sounding annoyed as he covered himself with the blankets "just go. I'd rather lose a shirt than keep hearing you" Rae nodded and left his house quietly. She had gotten this sort of treatment before. It was expected from a one night stand. Still it sort of hurt. 

She walked outside and was greeted by the early morning sun, now to find her way back home...she whimpered as her hand accidentally bumped into  on of the bruises on her thighs. She started walking wishing she had glasses or a hoodie to cover her face. She walked for a couple minutes and froze as someone honked at her. Just ignore them and keep walking. Rae tried ignoring them as she kept walking, she heard the car approach her "Ya! Hallway girl!" 

Hallway girl? She turned to see a car driving next to her, the windows were rolled down and her voice caught in her throat as Sehun peered his head out. His jaw dropped at her appearance and he looked at her shocked "did you get into a fight?" She scratched her head "kind of?" Sehun motioned the driver to keep driving but slowly to keep up with her pace. "Where are you going now?" 

"Home" she muttered feeling self conscious. Why did he always appear at the worst times. "You live in the same building as me right?" She nodded. "well good luck" Rae stopped and looked at him, was he serious? "WAIT can I have a ride?" he looked around and sighed " fine. Hurry though I don't want anyone seeing me" he motioned to her. Rae opened the door to the passenger side and got in. the driver quickly raised the dark tinted windows and drove off. "Ummm.... Here put this on" he stretched his hand towards the front seat and grabbed a beanie and a jacket tossing it to her. 

Rae put it on silently and settled into the seat. "Thank you" she muttered. Sehun nodded peering at her before turning his head back to the road "just keep your head ducked and try not to face the windows too much please" Rae looked down at her hands and played with the zipper of his jacket. It smelled nice. A mix of cologne and lotion.  "Thanks" she muttered. 

"So a fight... Did you win?" Rae shook her head "no I didn't" his mouth made a tsk tsk noise and he shook his head "you do look pretty terrible. Do you need to go to the hospital or something" she cringed. Did she really look that bad? That idiot was too to rough on her. "I'm fine. Just want to go home" Sehun nodded and kept driving. "You should ice that lip and put some sort of cream on it so it won't leave a scar" she smiled at his suggestion. He was somewhat sweet after all. Why didn't she care to think about that before?

The driver parked behind the building and Sehun turned to look at her "careful with those bruises and treat them well, you go in first. We can't let anyone see we've arrived together. Ok?" She wanted to ask why buy nodded and got out. "Thank you Sehun" he motioned for her to hurry in and she did. 

Rae walked into the building and up to her floor trying to be as fast as she can. She sighed in relief as she saw her door before stopping. Chanyeol? He was sleeping in front of her door His head tilted back against the wall and his mouth wide open. She walked towards him and took off Sehuns jacket putting it over his head.

"Flies will start nesting in there if you don't cover it" She muttered mentally marking it even for the spider incident and the walked into her dorm. 

*****

"Chanyeol" 

"Wake up come on" 

Chanyeol groaned as someone kicked his thigh. "Ya What are you even doing here?" his thigh was kicked again and his eyes fluttered open. Chen stood in front of him with his arms crossed "Manager sent me to find you." Chanyeol looked down at himself and noticed the jacket on him. "What's this?" 

"Isn't that Sehuns?" Chanyeol nodded standing up. "He must've found you sleeping and put it on you. he should've just woken you up" Chanyeol smiled and shrugged. "It was still nice." He turned to look at the door and frowned. She hadn't come home. Was she alright? 

"Chanyeol we have to go we have two interviews scheduled today." Chen muttered looking at his phone tiredly. The door suddenly opened and the girl appeared. She looked terrible her lips were swollen and the corner of them were cut deeply. She had bruises too. "What happened to you?!" She looked at him and immediately glared "that doesn't concern you." She backed away into her dorm and closed the door again, clearly deciding that she didn't want to deal with him.

"Do you know her?" Chen asked looking at the door. Chanyeol shrugged "not really. I don't even know her name"


	6. realization

"Maybe you should go to a doctor"

 

Rae bit her lip and shook her head. That was the last thing she wanted to do "I'm fine it just...." She winced "hurts but it should go away soon" Soo-ah stayed silent on the other end of the line. "What? The famous soo-AH has nothing else to say?"

She sighed and "well I do but you might not want to hear it" She continued to chew on her bottom lip as she walked around her room. did she want to hear it? She probably should. "Tell me." 

"Well.... What if, and don't freak out ok? But it is a possibility especially with someone...like you that maybe, just maybe"

Rae groaned "can you get to the point a bit quicker please?" 

Soo-ah sighed "what if he gave you some sort of std? I'm not saying he did but Rae you didn't know the guy. Who knows what he could be carrying?" Rae felt the phone slip from her fingers but made no move to catch it. Her heart dropped to her stomach and her eyes filled with tears. Did he? Was that possible? As if on cue her pain came back causing her to wince. She looked down at the phone afraid of what Soo-ah might be saying now. What was she's doing just standing around?! She had to leave now.

Rae grabbed her shows putting them on as she ran towards the front door.

*****  
(Sehuns POV)

"Huh? Where did you get that?"

"You put it on me while I was sleeping?"

"I did?"

Sehun pointed towards the jacket Chanyeol was holding in his hands. "Didn't you?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow as Sehun slowly took it from his hands. His nose scrunched up and he suddenly felt annoyed. Why did Chanyeol have his jacket? He gave it to that girl to keep herself warm. Sehun held it up to his chest as if it were a small teddy bear and sighed. "Of course I did. you looked cold" 

Chanyeol grinned and put an arm around his shoulder "next time just wake me up" Sehun smiled and nodded. "I didn't give you my beanie... Did I?" Chanyeol shook his head "you should know if you did or didn't." Sehun sighed "I guess I didn't. I'll be going now" he walked out of the room and towards the front door. 

"where are you going now?" Xiumin complained looking as annoyed as Sehun felt. "I won't go far. I just want to walk for a bit" not really. he was going to take a car. Suho smiled "you really love night drives don't you?" Sehun grinned and nodded. He thought about asking Chanyeol to go with him but decided against it. They've been hanging out too much lately and he still needed to figure out how he felt about that girl handing his jacket to Chanyeol. But still going alone...

"Vivi!"

******

Rae walked out of the hospital feeling relieved. She had never been that scared in her life. She hit herself in the head for being so stupid. She needed to take better care of herself. She remembered the doctors words and groaned 'you're just in pain because of the force and strain that was put into it. It should go away in a couple of days. Try not to participate in any sexual activity for a couple of weeks'

She kicked a can off the sidewalk, how was she supposed to do that? Yes, she could try but it was going to be hell. Was it possible? Everytime she tried she would get uncomfortable with living as if something was missing. She almost felt empty. Her thoughts were distracted by the reeve of a car engine. "Am I your permanent chauffeur now?"

She looked at Sehun and felt her heart pound, he was so good looking. One more sexual activity couldn't hurt  would it? "What?" She asked. Sehun motioned for her to get in the car and she happily obliged. "Were you at the hospital?" He looked at the large building a couple feet behind her. "Yeah... I decided to get myself checked out you know, for the bruises and stuff"

Sehun nodded and leaned over her to shut her door. She looked at his face and suddenly felt the need to touch it. She raised her hands but he moved back to his seat. "That's good. You looked really bad earlier" she grimaced "thanks" Sehun laughed and shook his hand "I didn't mean it in a bad way... I mean who is going to look good after a fight?"

Probably him, she thought bitterly. Sehun turned the lane to go back to the street they lived in. "So how did you even get to the hospital?" Rae laughed looking out the window "I walked most of the way" 

"Wait, seriously?"

She nodded and turned to face him "I don't have a car yet and I still haven't gotten the hang of public transportation. I thought you couldn't drive?" Sehun laughed showing his cute set of teeth. "I can, I just choose not to. except at night I've been going on night drives lately" he suddenly reached towards the stereo and turned it on. Rae suddenly heard a whimper and looked at the back seat

"OH HI" She yelled looking at the fluffy white dog, it had been sitting so quietly she didnt even notice at first

"do you like dogs?" Sehun asked, she nodded smiling as she reached her hand back to pet him. 

"Oh you can put any song you like" he muttered letting her connect through bluetooth. "oh...ok" she took out her phone and connected it to his car quickly. What song would she put? What music did he like? She looked through her playlist and found a decent enough song and played it. Sehun bobbed his head slightly to the rhythm as it reached the chorus "it's good! What's it called?" She smiled pleased, she never had this feeling before. The need to want to be fully accepted by a guy, to make him smile in a weird way. "Party favors"

She looked at Sehun and laughed "oh and Sehun" he turned to look at her before turning his eyes back on the road "I don't LIKE music.... I love it" she smiled and closed her eyes listening to the song play as he drove smoothly down the brightly lit city streets. "You sound just like a certain someone in our group" he laughed. 

He drove for another ten minutes until they reached the dorms. He slowly drove towards the back and parked the car. Rae grabbed her bag and got out of the car "thank you.. Again for giving me a ride." Sehun grinned and dismissed the thank you with a head shake "Oh... What's your name?" 

"Rae"

"Rae, don't go walking anywhere far anymore and don't bother with taking the bus. From now on I will give you rides"

Her eyes widened "you sure?" Sehun but his lip "yes... We will have to find some sort of disguise you can put on, oh and I can only drive you when I don't have a schedule or when I do but its at SM building...." He looked at her "but yes I'm sure" she nodded and closed the car door walking away.

 She walked towards her dorm smiling to herself tonight had gone better than planned, her smile slowly faded as she remembered the doctors orders. Could she do it? Especially with someone like Sehun driving her around? She remembered how scared she was earlier today, the pain down there hadn't left, it was just taking a break. She looked up the hallway to suddenly see Chanyeol picking at her lock. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Chanyeol jumped back at her voice quickly grabbing the paper bag that was beside him. "Oh you scared me" he yelled making her feel sorry for no reason. "Where you trying to break into my place?" She walked towards him and stood in front of the door as if protecting it. He sighed and stood up quickly towering over her. She hadn't realized how tall he was. "Sorry I was just trying to surprise you with this" he handed her the bag smiling only halfway.

Rae took the bag and looked inside it, it was a glass vase "why are you giving me this?" Chanyeol opened his mouth but closed it again and shrugged. "I thought you would like it" his voice... It somewhat annoyed her, it was deeper than she thought it would be. She hated it. "I have one just like this. Take it back" she handed him the bag and turned around opening her door. "How are your bruises?" He muttered softly. 

She stopped and licked the corner of her lip feeling the cut that bastard had left on her. They all still hurt. She heard the doctors voice in her head again and closed her eyes. Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't she just be addicted to something else? Like coffee... She sniffled and realized she was crying. Rae opened her eyes feeling the barricaded tears now fall down her cheek. 

"Can you go away please?"

"Wait? Are you crying?!" Chanyeol put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face him. She looked down at the floor as more tears fell. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry, I just wanted to know if you were ok and.." Rae shook her head and leaned her back on the door sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. "It's not your fault. Don't worry it's just..." She choked a sob. She couldn't even say it out loud anymore, it was embarrassing. 

"Just leave me alone please" she cried bringing her knees up to her chest. Chanyeol sat down beside her looking like he didn't know what to do. It was obvious he wasn't used to comforting someone. Rae cried trying to be as silent as possible, her heart ached and her head hurt. "Is it..." Chanyeol started but closed his mouth. Rae turned to look at him and frowned. "Is it what?" He sighed and looked down at his hands playing with on of the rings in his fingers. 

"Are you crying because of your addiction?" 


	7. it begins

 What did he just say?

Rae felt her hands turn cold and her body stiffen. Did he know? She looked at her knees as her tears stopped falling. "What did you just say?" Chanyeol looked at her "your addiction. Sex addiction right?" he was blunt. Rae scooted away from him feeling more angry than sad now. "How did you know? How can you even say those words so comfortably?" Chanyeol looked away and coughed. "I might've... seen your... Diary" her what? She looked at Chanyeol who stood up quickly. "Why are you crying out here in the hallway? stand up before someone sees" 

She stood up and wiped her tears away. "What diary?" Chanyeol bit his lip and kept avoiding her gaze. "I might've found it in the trash" Rae narrowed her eyes, she swore she had thrown it away in the small trashcan in her bedroom. Did she take that trash out too? She couldn't remember. It didn't matter now anyways. She turned to open the lock on her door but Chanyeol grabbed her wrist. "So what are you going to do about it?

"About what?"

"Your addiction.."

"What addiction?" She pulled her wrist away from her grip. "You're not going to do anything about it?" He sounded almost annoyed. Rae shook her head "why should I?" His hand softly went up to her lip touching the scar there. She slapped his hand away and groaned. "Fine. You're right. I need help..." Chanyeol opened his mouth but Rae held up a hand. "But not from you. What you need to do is leave me alone" 

She opened her front door and walked inside glaring when Chanyeol followed her in. "Wait, I think I know how I can help" she raised and eyebrow and sat down on the couch. "In your diary, you said I turn you off? Right?" She nodded slowly not really remembering. He snapped his fingers and smiled "then I'll be your personal cock blocker" she couldn't help but burst into laughter. Was he serious? 

He smiled again and she stopped laughing. Rae stood up and walked over to him gripping his shirt and shoving him against the wall. His eyes widened and she put a finger to his mouth. "Don't say anything" she whispered. Chanyeol nodded slowly as she got closer to his face pressing her body against his. He was so tall "say my name" she muttered. "I don't know it..." 

"Rae." Chanyeols hands slid down to her hips and pressed his lips to her ear. "Rae" he whispered with a deep coarse voice. They stood there for a minute until she pulled away. "You're right. You do turn me off" normally she would've been ready to attack any guy who would do that to her, but with him... Nothing. Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Right then" he coughed looking more awkward than before "I will help you stop having sex"

"No, no, no, no, no" she waved her pointer finger at his face. "I'm not trying to stop having sex. I'm just trying to focus on only one guy at a time" Chanyeol grabbed her finger and put it down for her. "Have you picked your guy yet?" She nodded and pulled her hand away. "Except he's different... It doesn't seem like I'll be able to get him as fast as others. I'll have to actually work for it this time. Which is good because the doctor said no sexual activity for two weeks"

Chanyeol laughed looking like he was close to losing his mind. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation" she looked at him and glared "it's your fault for offering to help." He sighed and looked at the floor. "So... What do you plan on doing" 

Rae suddenly remembered a cheesy magazine article she had read. The article had been written for couples but it could work for single people as well. She looked around the living room looking for it before slapping her forehead. "Ugh you killed the spider with it" 

"With what?"

"The magazine!" She sat on the couch and counted to ten before she killed Chanyeol. "The art of Seduction... That was one of the articles in it." She looked at him "this one lady wrote about how to seduce your partner to the point that you don't have to do anything to get them to have sex with you" Chanyeol sat beside her and crossed his arms "I'm confused, I thought you were a sex addict aren't you suppose to know how to seduce men?"

She shook her head slowly "every guy I've been with just wanted sex, they were already craving it. It didn't matter who it was." She looked at her stack of magazines on the counter and walked to them, it was all pornographic magazines. She smiled picking one up and opening it. "I can't find the magazine but I found the download pdf version"

His voice... Rae frowned throwing the magazine back on the counter. He really did turn her off. She turned to Chanyeol and saw him scrolling through his phone as he covered his mouth laughing. "Do people actually read this stuff?" She grabbed his phone and looked at link "yes and now I'll be one of them" Chanyeol turned to look at her but she ignored his stare, focusing on downloading the article on her phone.

"You can leave now" she handed him back his phone, and stood up. She had reading to do. Rae didn't wait to see if he left. 

She walked to her room and closed the door. 

******  
(Chanyeols POV)

Chanyeol walked into the dorm in a daze. What had he just done?! He went to his room and picked up his laptop resting it on his lap. Did he seriously just agree to help her hook up with a guy?

No... He agreed to help her with her addiction. That's all. He thought about the way she had cried earlier and felt pity. She really didn't know what was going on in her life. She went from being completely sad to completely annoying in less than five minutes. "Is she crazy?"

"Who's crazy?" Chanyeol looked up to see Kai come in the room. "No one. I'm just trying to think of new lyrics" Kai nodded and sat down by him "let me hear?" Chanyeol laughed awkwardly and looked at the laptop screen "it's not finished yet." 

"What's it about?" Chanyeol smirked hitting the keys randomly "A crazy girl who doesn't believe in love" Kai laughed "Thats so cheesy is it inspired by someone?" Chanyeol shook his head and sighed "just a thought I had" Kai looked at him weirdly and stood up "well I'll love to hear it when it's done" he left the room and Chanyeol set the laptop aside falling back onto his bed. 

"Me too" he answered. 

*****  
(Rae's POV)

"Morning!"

She shut her door and glared "what are you doing here?" Chanyeol smiled and offered her an apple "I'm just being a friendly neighbor" Rae pushed his hand and the Apple away and walked off. "Are you always this happy?" She heard Chanyeol walking behind her and she spun around to face him.  
"sometimes, usually when I'm making music you know what was my nickname?" She turned around and kept walking "Don't know, Don't care." 

"Happy Virus" he told her anyways. Rae reached the elevator and pressed the button. "Congrats now go talk about it somewhere else it's 7 in the morning. I don't need this, I need an energy bar and a triple shot espresso" she walked into the elevator doors and pressed the close button leaving Chanyeol standing in the hallway. What was wrong with that guy? 

The elevator doors open and she saw Sehun standing by the doors. "Oh! I was wondering when you were going to show up!" He walked over to her and she could feel her palms getting sweaty. "You ready to go?" Rae remembered the article from last night 'Rule #1 never seem to eager for his attention. You will seem needy and desperate, capture his attention by refusing certain offers. It will make you seem mysterious and make him know that his time with you is rare. Play hard to get'

Rae shook her head "actually Sehun, as much as I would love to I have other plans this morning. Maybe next time ok?" Sehun shrugged "ok I just didn't want you to get in another fight" he teased. "I'll see you later then" he walked off and she felt her jaw drop. Was it supposed to be that easy? Did she do something wrong? 

She looked at her phone and cursed, she was already late to work and had no ride. 


	8. the art of seducing

Rule #2 Visualize and assess, nothing turns a man on more than a girl who knows how he ticks. Men are like clock-work and you're the time keeper. Take your time with him and see what he likes. Use that as an advantage to become the perfect girl 

 

Rae pulled the hoodie up and walked down the halls of the basement room. She had heard Exo was practicing down here and she needed to do some spying. Loud music could be heard from the end of the hall. Rae reached the room and almost gave up. There was no windows anywhere! How did they even breathe? She pressed her ear against the door and tried listening. The music was still playing. 

'You can call me monsteeer'

"It's not bad...." She said listening to the song. In fact it was really catchy. She'd have to listen to more of their songs. The music suddenly stopped and she heard talking. 

"Who's hungry?"

All of them suddenly shouted yes causing her to jump. "What should we eat?" A debate suddenly started but Rae heard Sehuns voice out of all the others "Beef!" Some complained while others agreed. She heard a couple of new voices she didn't recognize before the door suddenly opened causing her to fall inside the room. Rae fell head first and hoped her hoodie had covered most of her face. 

"Ya! Who are you?" She heard Chanyeol say. She kept facing the floor and mentally kicked herself. If Sehun saw her now it was over. Slowly and awkwardly she spun her body towards the door, making sure her face never left the floor. They all stayed silent as she moved around the floor probably cleaning it in the process. "WHO ARE YOU" Baekhyun said this time. She covered her face with her hands and ran away ignoring the yells. Rae took the stairs and ran as fast as she could to her floor gasping for air as soon as she reached it. She took off her hoodie and straightened her hair and clothes. 

She casually walked to her desk and sat down. The old women beside her turned and smiled "I figured out who Sehun is, he's from Super Junior" Rae forced a smiled as she planted her face against the desk. 

This was hopeless. 

*****

"You sure this is the best beef I can find?" 

The old man smiled and nodded "if you cook these right, they will be top quality something you can only find at five star restaurants" Rae held up the bag of raw meat and nodded. "I guess I have to trust you. Thank you" she paid the man feeling bitter. Why was it so expensive? Rae walked out of the store and started walking towards the dorm. 

Her plan was somewhat messy but she figured Sehun was the type to be craving beef at any time of the day. She would find him and ask him for a ride to the market to buy drinks. Then she'll casually mention she had cooked too much meat for just one person and if he wanted to share some. Almost perfect. She raised the bag of meat to eye level and frowned. 

"I spent so much money on you that you better taste good.... Oh god I'm talking to meat" she sighed lowering her hand and kept walking. Twilight had crept in on her as the skies colors changed to shades of dark blue and violet. It was getting late. She walked faster trying to get back before it was completely dark. A soft growl made her stop in her tracks. 

It was coming from behind her. Rae bit her lip as the noise came closer. The growling deepened and echoed against the empty streets. Dog..... No dogs. There was more than one. Rae spun around and almost had a heart attack at the sight. Two big dogs, one brown and one black both of them following her steps with their sharp canine teeth exposed. "S...stay..." Her voice shook violently it was obvious they weren't house pets by the way they looked. They were strays, and angry ones at that. "Good doggies..." The black one barked at her causing her to jump. 

They were looking at the bag of meat in her hand. "You want this?" She raised it. The two dogs crept in closer at the movement. "Too bad!" Rae yelled and started running away hearing them chase after her. She screamed at the top of her lungs forcing her legs to move faster. The two dogs barked and snarled at her as they ran after her. 

This was definitely the end of her 

******  
(Chanyeol POV)

"So the plans for the comeback should be in there as well as your schedule for the next two weeks"

Chanyeol nodded looking at the paperwork, he skimmed through most of it planning to actually read it through later on. "Thank you. I'll also be...." He stopped as he heard yelling. Chanyeol looked up to see a girl running towards him followed by two huge dogs. It wasn't just any girl. "Rae?!" He yelled. She ignored him as she ran past him and towards an alley. "Aish...." He shoved the papers to the assistant and ran after her. 

He followed them to the alley and saw that she had climbed a dumpster. The two dogs jumping like crazy trying to get up. He looked at her hand and saw that she had a plastic bag full of raw meat. No wonder she was being chased. "Give them the food!" Chanyeol yelled at her. Rae looked at him shocked and glared "Go away!" 

His jaw dropped "seriously! You're picking a time like this to be rude to me? Are you stupid?" Rae didn't respond, because she WAS stupid. instead she tucked her knees to her chest trying to keep from falling off the dumpster as the dogs shook it everytime they jumped. "YOU IDIOT DROP THE MEAT"

"NO!"

"ARE YOU STUPID?!"

Rae glared at him again "this bag cost me an arm and a leg to buy! I'm not giving it up to them!" Chanyeol couldn't believe what he just heard. He walked around the dogs carefully and quickly jumped on top of the dumpster. "Here give it to me!" Rae stubbornly shook her head. Chanyeol grabbed her wrist and pulled her next to him. "Give them the bag or they attack you" 

The dogs started barking louder as one of them almost made it up. Rae pouted and he couldn't help but think how cute she looked. She was scared and sad but her attitude covered it up to the point that she just looked vulnerable. Rae pushed him away from her and sighed. "Fine..." She threw the bag away from the dumpster and the dogs chased after it immediately. Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief as they both got down. "Are you ok?" 

She ignored him as she rubbed her wrist. Chanyeol wanted to comfort her but he knew she would just push him away. Rae started walking away but he followed after her. "If you want I can but you dinner?"

"I'm not hungry anymore?"

"You sure? That bag looked like it could've fed an army of soldiers...." 

Rae spun around to face him and he took a step back. That glare always got to him it was similar to his but not on the same level of intimidation. Hers was rather pitiful. 

"At least let me walk you home.. Who knows what other trouble you'll get into"

She seemed to be too tired to fight, Her shoulders dropped and she nodded turning around and walking. Chanyeol caught up and stayed by her side easily. His long legs were always and advantage for that type of stuff. His thoughts traveled to last night the way she had shoved him against the wall, he would never admit it out loud, but he had wished she would've actually kissed him. He couldn't help but wonder how her lips must feel against his. 

It annoyed him that strangers to even her were able to kiss her and even have sex with her. He couldn't even get close without her pushing him away. Not that he wanted her in that way, not yet. He wanted to protect her, Something about her whole situations made him more determined to help her out with it. As if it was his....

"Chanyeol?"

He blinked a few times and looked at her "what?"

"I said, aren't you going to take the back entrance? You know... Because of fans." They had already reached the building. That was fast. Chanyeol nodded "yeah. I guess, yeah" he muttered walking away. 

He couldn't even say a proper goodbye. 

******  
(Rae's POV)

"What are you watching? I can hear the yells from here"

"Porn."

Soo-ah sighed and Rae couldn't help but laugh. "Hey at least I'm not out having sex" 

"That's true." She paused "so you got chased by dogs?"

Rae frowned and nodded even though Soo-ah couldn't see her. "It's all a mess. I don't know what to do. Sehun said he wanted beef but... By the way why is it so expensive here?" Soo-ah laughed not giving her an answer. "This is the first time you've tried so hard for a guy." She responded with a small hmm. "Are you sure you don't want him for more than just sexual intercourse?"

"I'm sure. When I'm done with him I'll move on to someone else. I'm just being more careful with my choices this time" 

Rae looked at the computer screen watching the two people explore each others bodies in exotic ways. Her thoughts went to Chanyeol and she frowned closing the laptop. He was even ruining this for her. "Just make sure to follow the doctors orders ok? I also talked to sister Lloraine and she found a group therapy session near the SM building you could go during your lunch break or after work. What do you think?"

"I'll think about it. Send me the details just in case. I'm hanging up now it's late over here. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Rae hung up and laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling. 

Today had been a big fail. She'll have to try the third rule on Sehun tomorrow. 


	9. nice day at the park

Rule #3 take interest in his interests, nothing turns a man on more than a woman who understands him. If he likes video games get that video game girl!

Rae sighed, she realized she knew nothing about Sehun except that he liked dogs. She sighed and sat on the ground. "here" Rae looked up to see Chanyeol smiling softly at her and handing her an apple "I don't want it" he sat beside her and took a bite out of it. "Suit yourself" 

"what does Sehun like?" Chanyeol choked on the apple and looked at her wide eyed "why do you want to know?" she shrugged. "Just curious" he raised and eyebrow at her and snapped his finger "Sehun is the guy you're going after isn't it?" she shurgged again. "YOU CANT" He yelled at her causing others to stop and look at them "you cant" he repeated quieter. "why not?" he shook his head and took another bite out of the apple "you're not his type" Rae grinned "I'll make him my type" her eyes traveled to the Chanyeols back, he had a guitar case strapped on again. "Do you play?" 

"No its for decoration"

"oh..."

He laughed and nudged her "AY I'm kidding of course I play" he took another bite. "why does it turn you on?" she didn't have time to answer Sehun was walking towards them. "Sehun!" she smiled standing up, Sehun smiled at her "Rae want to take Vivi on a walk for me? she seemed to like you and I can't right now" the dog.... Rae liked dogs but she never had one and didn't know how to take care of one. "Sehun why dont you ask a manager what are you doing asking a person from the promotion team" Rae shot a look at chanyeol that shut him up quickly. "Sure Sehun, I'll take Vivi on a walk" she grabbed the dog from his arms and he left. "a dog walker" Chanyeol stood up grinning "it suits you especially since you feed them such good steak" Vivi whined in Raes arms trying to get down "want me to help you?" Chanyeol smiled. Rae nodded "Plus I might see an attractive guy at the park and who knows what could happen" Chanyeol immediately took Vivi from her arms "Lets go"

******

Rae watched as Chanyeol chased Vivi around the park he yelled everytime the dog jumped up at him. From this angle he was sort of cute. considering he was completely covered. he had a dark hat on, a facemask, black hoodie. You could barely recognize him. which was the point. "Rae come here" He smiled motioning for her, She walked towards him laughing as Vivi ignored him and laid on the ground when he told her to sit. "do you have a dog?" she asked. "Yes, his name is Toben" he softly petted Vivi "He's a family dog so he's with my mom right now, when I have him I'll let you come along for the walk" Rae shrugged "I'll pass, it won't get me closer to Sehun" Chanyeol rolled his eyes and sat on the grass and patted the spot next to him. "I can't help you get to Sehun" he sighed as she sat by him "not only for him but for you too" Rae snorted "I get it, you don't want the sex addict close to your friend...." he didn't respond, Instead he grabbed the guitar that he still had and took it out of the case. 

"This is guitar playing weather" 

"is it?"

Chanyeol nodded "The sun is shining, its a nice day in the park," he started playing a soft melody that went along with the scenery, it was bright. Happy. like him. he hummed along to the notes he played before he began to sing. "it's funny..." Rae muttered, "when I think guitar playing weather I think rainy days" Chanyeol stopped and looked at her, he didnt say anything and it made her uncomfortable. She looked at Vivi and smiled "does sehun play instruments?"

"huh?...oh no" he laughed and continued playing "he's a dancer" 

"that's sexy"

he rolled his eyes and kept playing, "Oh he's cute" Rae grinned spotting a guy in the distance, he was running around in track shorts clearly doing a daily workout routine, he was tall, and his body was nice, "Do you think-"

"NO!" Chanyeol yelled and threw his guitar aside, before Rae knew it she was looking up at chanyeol face as his body pressed against hers, both of his hands resting on each side of her head. "Don't think about it, don't look at him. look at me ok?" she frowned at him not knowing what to say, why did he react so dramatically? it made her feel guilty and dirty.... She looked up at Chanyeols soft brown eyes and relaxed a bit.... was he really trying to help her? she could tell he was being sincere, but wasn't this too much. Especially for an idol? "as I was saying..." she muttered avoiding his eyes, "do you think I can buy sportswear like that somewhere closeby?" she saw his face turn slightly red as he realized he overrreacted. Chanyeol quickly got off her and laughed awkardly "yeah... there's a store close to sm. I can give you the directions later" he stood up and smiled putting his guitar back in its case "lets go. Sehun is probably waiting" he grabbed Vivi and started walking away.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

****

(Chanyeols POV)

  Chanyeol laid on the couch staring at the ceiling, he had dropped of Vivi to Sehun with Rae and then quickly went back to the dorm. He was sick, or at least he thought he was. He felt weird, he moved his hand slightly remembering how it had been stuck with a piece of Raes hair when he threw her down. Why did he do that? Why did he care so much? he looked at his guitar in the corner of the room and sighed, "rainy days.." she had been right the best time for guitar was a rainy day. He usually didn't say it though, because people expected him to say sunny days, A happy guy likes the sun more right? but whenever it rained that's when he usually played by himself, it felt more emotional that way. 

"you're thinking hard" Xiumin muttered looking up from his phone

"hm? oh minseok hyung... I didn't see you there." he spoke almost inaudibaly. Xiumin raised an eyebrow as if hardly believing him. "I've been here the entire time. whats wrong with you? are you sick?" Chanyeol grinned "I must be..." he looked over and xiumin and wondered if he should tell him about what was going on, he was usually level headed about most things, normally he went to Sehun for his problems but Sehun himself didn't know he was tangled in the middle of the problem, Suho would be good too but his advice would be to not see Rae again if he heard about her addiction. "Minseokie what would you do if you were a sex addict?"

"WHAT?" 

"I mean.... what would you do if you knew someone who was addicted to sex, would you help them, or would you stay away and let them resolve it themselves?" Xiumin cocked his head to the side clearly confused. "are you writing a drama?" he laughed and then became serious "chanyeol-ah.... are you addicted to sex?" Chanyeol felt his ears turn read and shook his head quickly "NO NO NOT ME AH FORGET IT" he groaned falling back onto the couch. "If I knew someone who was addicted to sex, I'd probably let them resolve it themselves.." Xiumin finally answered "I mean it's not like this is a normal addiction. I bet if someone tried helping the person would feel embarrased and burdened right?" with that Xiumin stood up and walked to his room. Burdened..... was he really bothering Rae? "I'll just ask tomorrow" he muttered into the couch.

two hours had passed... no maybe three? Chanyeol didn't know but he felt groggy when he woke up to the sound of voices at the door, "I'll see you tomorrow then" It was Sehuns voice, who was he talking to..? "ok, see you bye" A soft laugh followed after that. He knew that voice.... RAE? Chanyeol stood up wiping some of the drool and walked to the door "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Rae glared at him while Sehun stared at him confused "nothing just talking why? you look terrible" Sehun laughed at him and turned to look at Rae "See you Sehun" Rae smiled at him softly her eyes shining brighter than usual, her cheeks were flushed and her hair tangled. Chanyeols jaw dropped, did she already get what she asked for? so fast? he eyed sehun up and down. He looked fine, same as always then why did Rae look like that? Sehun shut the door and looked at Chanyeol "are you ok?" Chanyeol couldn't think he grabbed Sehun by the shirt "YA what did you do with her, whats going on between you two? huh?" 

Sehun pushed him away looking annoyed "What do you mean what did I do with her? I just gave her a ride home, I told her I would do that for since we lived in the same place and the company hasn't given her a car yet" Chanyeol looked at the ground "then why did she look so-" he stopped, even if they ddi do it was it really his business? He said he would help Rae with the addiction but not get involved when it came to Sehun. He should stay true to his word. 

Sehun walked away from him muttering about how he was finally losing it and how he should see a doctor, Chanyeol laughed and looked at the door, it wasn't his business, But he need to know. He wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it running out into the hallway and to the floor below them, he just needed to know. Chanyeol ran up to Raes door and pounded on it as hard as he could "OPEN THE DOOR"

"JESUS WHY THE HELL ARE YOU KNOCKING SO LOUD CHAN-" He cut her as she opened the door and shoved her inside the apartment gripping her arms slightly "What are you doing? let go of me" Rae barked at him annoyed. Chanyeol couldn't concentrate her flushed expression had died down, she had brushed her hair and she was wearing a crop top and small shorts. "DID YOU SLEEP WITH SEHUN ALREADY? SO FAST?" He shouted at her, Rae looked at him confused "why?" she smiled. "does it look like I did?" she smiled bringing her hand up to her cheek, blushing slightly. "DID YOU?" he repeated frantically. Rae pushed him away and sighed "no. I haven't why?" 

 

"when you came to our door you looked like...." he stopped and Rae laughed "I sticked out my head through his sunroof happy?" she laughed again and went to sit on her couch "so dramatic. I know you're going to help me but aren't you being too dedicated?" Chanyeol sat beside her "it's because... weirdly enough I think I care about you" he could hear her breath intake from the shock 

"are you stupid?"

Chanyeol laughed "yeah... kind of" Rae looked at him and crept a hand onto his lap sending tingle up his entire body, her finger made little invisible circle patterns around his pants before she wrapped her arms around his neck forcing him to look at her 

"Chanyeol..." she whispered "are you in love with me?" he blinked looking into her eyes, he didn't... right? yeah he didn't. "I'm not" he muttered bringing his hand to hers so she can let go. Rae looked down, did he hurt her? "since... there are no romantic feelings between us then..." she tightened her grip on him and wrapped her legs around his waist sitting comfortably on top of him, she leaned her face in towards him, she was so close that if either of them talked their lips would probably touch.. his thoughts were dizzy now, this was all too much. 

"should we have sex?" 


End file.
